The present invention relates to a barge chocking system and, more particularly, to a removable and adjustable system for providing additional transverse restraint to cargo during transit.
Transportation of cargo requires securing systems which include devices that ensure that such cargo remains safely stowed and stationary during transit. The maritime transportation of cargo requires securing systems which include devices that can support and transfer the very high loads experienced as a result of the ship's dynamics and environmental conditions. In this regard, the deck of the ship typically include a plurality of cargo lashing fittings, often referred to as sockets or socket assemblies.
In certain applications, the size and weight of the cargo may require additional securing restraints beyond the typical lashing gear used to secure the cargo to the sockets located on the deck. One such application, involves the transportation of barges on a ship. More particularly, a barge (which may often be carrying its own cargo)—is loaded onto a ship for transportation. The size and weight of the barge (together with the secondary cargo being carried by the barge) often requires the need to use additional restraints during transit, particularly additional transverse restraints.
Because these additional transverse restraints are only required in certain applications, and because these applications can involve cargo (e.g., barges) of varying sizes and configurations, the mentioned additional transverse restraints should preferably be both removable from the ship when not in use, and readily adjustable to allow varying sized/configured cargo to be transversely restrained.
There is therefore a need in the art for a chocking system, which is both removable and readily adjustable, for providing additional transverse restraint to cargo during transit.